dulce problema
by Alessx
Summary: marceline y marshal son dos mellizos metidos en un lio ... no tener dinero para otra de sus grandes fiestas y llegan a necesitar ayuda de los hermanos gum .esos pares de hermanos van a causar un gran problema en el instituto .
1. Chapter 1

**esta es una historia basada en personajes de hora de aventura * ninguno me pertenece por desgracia xd ***

* * *

marceline , marceline ,...¡! MARCELINE !¡ ... - dijo marshal echandole agua

IDIOTA ¡!¡ ... - dijo marseline gruñendo a su hermano

eso no importa ¡! ... llegaremos tarde ... - dijo marshal

Y ...¿? - dijo marceline

que hoy nos expulsaran si no llegamos por lo que hiciste la ultima vez - dijo marshal mirandola con odio

y encima que yo no tenia que ver ...- dijo marshal

pero ya sabes que si me hubieran señalado la culpa a mi sola ... me hubieran prohibido hacer el evento - dijo marceline

y no hubiéramos conseguido el equipo de sonido para la próxima fiesta -dijo marseline

jeshh... solo por que soy tu mellizo tengo que aguantarte -dijo marshal poniendose su chaqueta

yo no soy a quien tienes q odiar ... fue gumball quien nos dijo que teniamos que llevarle sus cosas del colegio - dijo marceline

sino el no nos prestaba el equipo de sonido y bonnibel no dijo nada ... esos dos son realmente odiosos -dijo marceline

pues si ... pero necesitamos su dinero ... pues simon ya no nos dara por que cierta hermana mia decidio llevar a su pinguino a la playa

...QUE M**RDA ESTABAS PENSANDO !¡! - dijo marshal con una zapatilla en la mano

no me dejaria tocar mi bajo hasta que lo llevara ... -dijo marceline comiendo una fresa

ach ... contigo no se puede ... -dijo Marshall

ya ya calla y vamonos ... -dijo marceline

...

* por el camino

...

ya se nos hizo tarde ... no vamos a llegar -dijo marshal

pues hay una forma ... -dijo marceline mirando a flame

no ... no no iremos con ella ... ME ODIA ¿ lo olvidas ? -djio marshal

pues eso o llegas tarde por que yo me voy con ella - dijo marseline corriendo hacia flame

HEY MARCELINE ¡! ... - dijo marshal siguiendo a su hermana

flamita me llevas ? - dijo marseline con cara de abandonada

hay marseline otra vez tarde ...ya que pero ya me debes dos - dijo flame

ok vale ... -dijo marceline subiendo al coche tan refinado

hey espérenme ... -dijo marshal saltando al coche antes que lo dejaran

ERES CRUEL MARCELINE ... como quieres que me expulsen - dijo marshal

no , no es eso ... yo confiaba en que saltarias al coche - dijo marceline

MALDITA ... - dijo marshal golpeando a marceline

ya ya valió .. o se calman o los dejo fuera del coche - dijo flame

Ehh ? ... - dijieron marshal y marseline al mismo tiempo

si si ya cálmense no quiero que este coche termine como el otro asi que se calman o se van -dijo flame

luego me las pagaras - dijo marshal

ya veremos ...- dijo marceline

...

* LLEGANDO AL INSTITUTO - en la oficina del director-

...

marseline no puedo creer que por ti tenga que estar aqui - dijo flame

pues nadie te obligo flamita - dijo marceline

todavia que te traigo y asi respondes ?¡ -dijo flame

shhh... hay viene el director cállense - dijo marshal

TU NO NOS CALLAS ¡! -dijeron flame y marceline

ustedes dos ... ¿cuando tendré una semana sin ver a los mellizos ? ... HE ?! CUANDO !?- dijo gritando

es que ... nosotros... -dijo marceline

* * *

*** pues este es mi primer fic ... lee y deja reviews :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

esta es una historia basada en personajes de hora de aventura * ninguno me pertenece por desgracia xd *

* * *

no fui yo ... fue este tarado - dijo marceline señalando a marshal

eh conque te libras de la culpa hermanita... QUE TE JODAN !¡YO NO VOY A CARGAR TU CULPA OTRA VEZ ¡!¡ - dijo marshal

YA BASTA ! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS !¡ - dijo el director

director yo... - dijo flame

nada señorita... usted no se meta estoy seguro que usted no tiene nada que ver - dijo el director

EHH?¡ -dijeron los mellizos

NO VALE ¡! -dijo marshal

CORRUPTO ¡! - dijo marseline

A CALLAR LOS DOS ¡! por vuestra culpa estoy aqui - dijo flame

pues como dicen ellos aun si no es culpa suya llego tarde ... asi que los tres tendran que ayudar al equipo deportivo con sus reuniones -dijo el director

.-. .-. .-. - los tres se quedaron en blanco

pero tenemos otros planes ... -dijo marceline

pues eso cambia ahora .. por que sino a ustedes dos los expulso y a ti señorita flame la suspendo dos dias - dijo el director

suspender ? -dijeron los mellizos

pero no que eso va despues de una amonestación ? - dijo marshal

ummm este yo - dijo flame

es que la señorita flame ya tiene tres amonestaciones - dijo el director

DIRECTOR ¡! usted dijo que no diria nada - dijo flame

a si ? perdone me olvide ...-dijo el director

con que no eres tan buena despues de todo flamita - dijo marceline

MARCELINE ¡!¡!¡!¡ - dijo flame

creo que hare como que no escuche nada pero ya no te debo ningun favor entendiste ?¡ - dijo marceline

pero me debes DOS ... no UNO marceline -dijo flame con odio

sht pues ... el otro te lo pago con el próximo evento que organicemos sabes que nosotros cobramos por entrada no ? -dijo marceline

pues ya no te debo nada ...-dijo marceline

EVENTO DE QUE ?-dijo el director

...

*marshall golpea a su hermana

auch ... imbécil ... -dijo marceline

idiota seguimos en la oficina del director ... por que me toco esta hermana ... yo quería un perro - dijo marshal

si pues yo quería otro bajo ... pero culpa a nuestro padre - dijo marceline

AFUERA LOS TRES Y NO OLVIDEN SU CASTIGO ... los quiero reunidos con el equipo deportivo en el evento de mañana - dijo el director

PAR DE IDIOTAS... AHORA CON QUE TIEMPO VAN A PLANEAR EL EVENTO ?!¡¿ -dijo flame

.-. -Marshall

.-. -marceline

no se pero ustedes se las arreglan después...tenemos clase de francés ahora - dijo flame

...

*entrando a la clase

...

disculpe ... profesor starchy ...-dijo flame

ah es usted ... pase señorita

* luego ve a marshal y marceline acercando sus cabezas por la ventana*

USTEDES DOS SI ME VAN A DAR UNA EXPLICACION ¡!¡!-dijo el profesor starchy

ESO ES INJUSTO ELLA TAMBIEN LLEGO TARDE - dijo marceline

MARCELINE¡!¡!-dijo flame mirandola con odio

pero ella llega tarde por primera vez -dijo starchy

ah ? eso no vale .. flame ¡! -dijo marshal

jajaja ustedes se las arreglan - dijo flame

y cual es su excusa de hoy ?¿ -dijo starchy

eh pues mire tengo donas ...-dijo marshal

eh .. donde ya se a donde van ... pero no !NO¡ hoy no los dejare comprarme -dijo starchy

mire sus favoritas ... - dijo marshal

eh pues ... bueno -dijo starchy babeando

ya que por hoy ... como llegaron con la señorita flame ... eh ... y pues he ... DAMELAS DE UNA VEZ Y PASEN ¡!- dijo starchy aranchandole las donas

...

*ya adentro del salón*

...

je je je nunca falla - dijo marshal

ESO ES ROBAR ... !ME DEBES 12 DONAS¡... ERAN MIAS ¡!¡! -dijo marceline

no ya estamos iguales ... tu me culpaste ... :P ...-dijo marshal

MALDITO HDP - dijo marceline

lo que me digas va a ti ... somos hermanos XD -dijo marshal

vale vale ... ahora en que momento podremos organizar el evento ?¿ -dijo marceline

esto ... pues no se ... todavia necesitamos el dinero de los gum -dijo marshal

no se ya veremos algo ... esos idiotas nos lo darán -dijo marceline

ya alumnos pues los TRES recién llegados van a exponer la clase anterior -dijo starchy

espere dijo TRES ?¿-dijo flame

pues si señorita usted también llego tarde -dijo starchy

jajajajaja - todo el salon -

jejeje flame de esta si no te escapas -dijo marshal

¡ PERO SI POR VUESTRA CULPA HE RECIBIDO DOS CASTIGOS HOY ! -dijo flame

ya ya si no explican ahora la clase serán tres -dijo starchy

PERO PROFESOR -dijo flame

nada de nada ya adelante - dijo starchy

marceline .. sabes algo de la clase? - dijo marshal

esto .. ehm .. flame ?¿ - dijo marceline

no me miren a mi yo no estuve ese día - dijo flame

par de idiotas ... y flame ...no saben nada ?¿ - dijo starchy

yo profesor eso es por que a los mellizos se los llevaron esa clase recuerda ? - dijo gumball

ah si ..? bueno pues a causa de gumball por hoy no les dejare un castigo - dijo starchy

...

* ya sentados *

...

ustedes me deben dos -dijo gumball

pues que quieres ah ? - dijo marshal

veras ...-dijo gumball

* * *

* pues como dije es mi primer fic ...* pero segundo capitulo xd*.. lee y deja reviews :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

tercer capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ... creo que me gusta mas este camino que el anterior 3er capitulo asi que lo cambie e.e *no me odien xd *

el otro 3er capitulo no iba a ningun lado ... no hubiera sabido como seguir esa historia

* * *

los necesito mañana ...bueno yo y bonnibel los necesitamos ... pues veras -dijo gumbal

veras QUE ?¡? - dijo marshal ya harto de la situación

te necesito ... y bonnibel necesita a tu hermana -dijo gumbal mirando hacia otro lado

EHH ?... ahj ya estoy cansado dime de una vez que quieren -dijo marshal

pues ... nuestro padre nos esta obligando a ir en sus reuniones , como sabes tiene amigos clase alta y eso ..-dijo gumbal

y ... ... pensamos que si le decíamos que iriamos con ustedes nos dejaría en paz ... pero ... -dijo gumbal

adivino ... fallo .. ¿no es cierto ? -dijo marshal

eh ... si.. pero igual tentemos que ir con ustedes -dijo gumbal

pero ? eso vale demaciado ... no solo son 2 favores ¡no fastidies!-dijo marshal

pues si no quieren no hay equipo de sonido , ni los volvere a salvar de los profesore ,jamás -dijo gumbal

/.-./ vale vale ... ya pero no creo que mi " hermanita " se lo tome tan bien -dijo marshal

... y si se lo pide bonnibel ? -dijo gumbal

.. pero ella te dijo que se lo pedira?... porque si no es ella quien se lo pide no aceptara -dijo marshal

si quiere .. pero le da miedo la reacción de marceline ella nunca mantiene la calma cuando esta cerca de bonnibel - dijo gumbal

*! HEY USTEDES DOS ¡ * -dijo starchy

-marshal y gumbal se esconden detras de los libros -

si profesor ? -dijo gumbal asomando su cabeza

que están haciendo ?! ... estaban conversando no ?! -dijo starchy

NO ... es que usted sabe ... yo ... eh ... -dijo marshal

Es que marshal estaba invitandome a salir con el -dijo gumbal con normalidad

EHH?¿! -dijo marshal casi gritando

wuuuuuuu *todo el salon *

a callar ¡! -dijo starchy golpeando la regla en la pizarra

no ... es que yo ... no es asi ... no soy ... -dijo marshal

dije que basta de ese tema ... !¡ahora los dos afuera , ya no entran a mi clase por hoy ¡! -dijo starchy

*ya afuera del salón *

MARSHAL ... MARSHAL ... !MAAARRSHHHAAALL¡ -dijo gumbal tratando de que le hable

...- marshal seguía sin hablarle

esta bien ... no me hables ... PERO IGUAL TIENES QUE IR ... ¡¿ME OÍSTE?

... - marshal seguía sin hablarle

...

*ya terminando la clase *

...

holasss hermanito -dijo marceline

que quieres marceline ?! -dijo marshal con el peor humor posible

con que con gumbal .. eh ? -dijo marceline molestando a su hermano

¡NO SOY GAY! - dijo marshal perdiendo la paciencia

ya claro - dijo marceline

... hablando de eso ... marceline ... tenemos que ... -dijo marshal

que cosa ? -dijo marceline

... marceline ... puedes venir un rato ? -dijo bonnibel acercándose a los mellizos

ah ... BONNI ... he .. perdon BONNIBEL - dijo marceline

schis xDDDDD * marshal tratando de no reir por el nerviosismo de marceline*

calla tarado - dijo marceline golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza

eh ?¿! ... quieres pelear cierto !? ... tu empezaste a fastidiarme con gumbal -dijo marshal

ya ya tranquilos ... marceline ¿me acompañas por favor ? -dijo bonnibel

... ... va ... vamos -dijo marceline

si ... -dijo bonnibel jalandola del brazo

schis xDDDDD ... hay marceline nunca puedes negarle nada a bonnibel jajajaja -dijo marshal pensando en voz alta

y tu a gumbal jajaja -dijo flame burlándose al ver a marshal

cállate !¡ -dijo marshal

quieres acompañarme a ver a finn ?¿ ... marceline iba a ir conmigo pero ... ya veo que esta ocupada -dijo flame

no creo que la vea en unas horas por lo menos jajaja ... auch - dijo marshal al ser golpeado por flame

déjala en paz ... luego dices por que no hablo contigo - dijo flame

perdón ... no quería molestarte ... -dijo marshal

esta bien ... marceline me contó que de pequeño te golpeaste la cabeza ... no es tu culpa -dijo flame riendo

... MAAARRCEELIIINNEEE ¡! -dijo marshal tratando de seguirla

jajaja tranquilo si la molestas ahora no te lo perdonara jamas ... ya sabes que cuando se trata de bonnibel ella no razona bien -dijo flame

aja yo recuerdo que cuando estaba enfermo ella me dejo para irse con bonnibel -dijo marshal

si ya se a mi me mandaron a llevarte los deberes y tu no podias ni abrir la puerta -dijo flame

pues si cuando se trata de bonnibel ... no puedo opinar nada por que marceline se molesta -dijo marshal

si bueno , pues vamos quede de ver a finn al salir del instituto - dijo flame

claro ,pero en serio que tengo que ir a comer - dijo marshal

ustedes comen todo el día no ? -dijo flame

eh ..nuestras comidas estan repartidas entre todo el día -dijo marshal

ha ? ... con razón son delgados pues ... ya bueno en casa de finn siempre hay comida vamos -dijo flame

ok ... - dijo marshal imaginando la comida

hey ... estas empezando a babear oe -dijo flame

ups ,vamos , pero pasamos por gunter ya ? es que con marceline taann ocupada no creo que se acuerde de que simon nos encargo recogerlo -dijo marshal

vaaaaaleee pero vamos de una vez -dijo flame

ok jajaja no te desesperes -dijo marshal

...

*ya en la casa de finn*

...

* * *

HE AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO :DDD


	4. Chapter 4

Finnn , FINNNNN, FINNNNNNNN *dijo marshal gritando *

No tiene caso , no esta ahi *dijo flame *

... uhmmm ... flame ... oye ...*dijo marshal*

Que quieres ? *dijo flame *

-dime... sigues molesta conmigo ? *dijo marshal*

No debería ? Te lo ganaste tú solito *dijo flame algo fastidiada *

No se , no sabia lo que queria ... aun no lo se muy bien de hecho *dijo marshal*

Solo se que no quiero que estes enojada conmigo *dijo marshal con cara de abandonado *

Ashhhh ... con ustedes no se puede enojarse porque luego estan asi *dijo flame fastidiada*

Eso significa que me perdonas ? :DDD *dijo marsha ya felizl *

Si ya ya despues de todo no iba a durar mucho mi enojo supongo *dijo flame ya rendida*

Espera ... dijiste "ustedes " ? :/ *dijo marshal *

Emmh ... pues ... algo parecido paso con marceline . *dijo flame *

Sch .. y ahora resulta que mi hermanita tiene cosas que no se *dijo marshal fastidiado*

Pero realmente quedo en nada y ya ...seguimos normal *dijo flame preocupada*

Y en que quedaste ? Como te defines ? *dijo marshal ya mas serio*

No se , no creo que eso sea lo mio ... quizas solo quise probar algo diferente *dijo flame*

No sabia que eras de las que probavan eso e.e *dijo marshal *

No es asi ... eso solo paso un tiempo y ya *dijo flame *

Ya bueno tampoco es mi asunto , pero no tendras problemas entonces en que le pregunte a marceline e.e *dijo marshal*

Oyee no , ni se te ocurra , va a pensar que yo te busque ese tema *dijo flame *

No , no lo creo , no es tan lista :v *dijo marshal *

Ash ya , has lo que quieras , yo me largo *dijo flame *

No oye xc ... no te vallas ... yo ... NO SE CUIDAR PINGUINOS xc *dijo marshal recordandole que ahi estaba gunter*

Encerio ?! Me vas a hacer cuidar a gunter ?! *dijo flame *

Por favorrr , no tengo ni idea de como cuidarlo *dijo marshal *

Y tú crees que yo si ? .-. *dijo flame *

Emmh ... pues ...no ... pero ... le ira mejor si te quedas e.e *dijo marshal*

Vale vale pero no tiene sentido estar aqui entonces , vamos a tú casa *dijo flame*

Ok *diji marshal ya tranquilo *

...

*donde marceline *

...

Mmm... que tanto piensas que estas tan tranquila ? *dijo bonnibel*

Nada ... solo ... que en este momento no se me ocurre nada de que hablar *dijo marceline*

Pues ... de hecho ... yo ... necesito que vengas conmigo ... a una reunion *dijo bonnibel

Ahmm ... y ... d-de que trata ? *dijo marceline con cierto nerviosismo *

Pues es una reunion ... creo ... que de la hija de un amigo de mi padre *dijo bonnibel*

Ah , y ... para que me quieres ahi ? *dijo marceline extrañada *

Para que me hagas compañia ... ¿no puedo pedirte eso ?*dijo bonnibel*

Bueno si realmente es necesario ... pero cuando es ? *dijo marceline*

Para mañana en la noche ... saldremos ... como a las 8 creo * dijo bonnibel*

Mmm... pero mañana tenemos el castigo por llegar tarde , si me voy temprano ... marshal tendra que quedarse a hacer todo y no creo que él acepte eso r.r *dijo marceline*

Ahmm ... no ... a marshal ya lo invito gumball supongo él tambie tiene que ir *dijo bonnibel*

ESO NO ME DIJISTE ! *dijo marceline ya algo molesta *

Pero no hay algun problema en que tambien este tu mellizo no ? Despues de todo tienen casi los mismos gustos*dijo bonnibel tratando de calmarla*

Sch... pero él te aseguro que va a estar jodiendo ... siempre que estoy cerca tuyo lo hace *dijo marceline*

Ahmm... y hay algun problema en eso ? Segun yo ... lo que él dice ...todo es cierto*dijo bonnibel acercandose a marceline*

Pero ... eso ya quedo atras no ? *dijo marceline tratando de alejarse *

Segura ? ... *dijo bonnibel acercandose aun mas*

* * *

**Pues bueno hasta ahi llegue hoy e.e MUERO DE SUEÑO :C**

**No se a que hora leeran esto pero yo tengo media noche *aun es twmprano ya se xc ***

**Pero igual T.T mi vista muere xd **

**Bueno ahi esta el capitulo e.e tratare de subir un poco mas seguido xb**


End file.
